Of Vampires and Death Eaters
by blackwolfgirl88
Summary: Helsing meets HP. Very OOC. Set right after fourth year. I ignore all books after the fourth. Freaks join big bad and moldy Voldemort. An abused Harry.Helsing steps in to help. Other surprises wait inside. no slash
1. Chapter 1

Of Vampires and Death Eaters

**Of Vampires and Death Eaters**

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing. I have nothing to give so keep all lawyers to your self. Thank you. **_

_**I am sooooooooooo sorry. I am such a bad author to not have updated. I am just reediting these chapters. I really stink at writing so I am trying to fix my mistakes. I will try to write a new chapter soon.**_

_**Summary; Helsing meets HP. Very OOC. Set right after fourth year. I ignore all books after the fourth. Freaks join big bad and moldy Voldemort. An abused Harry.**_

_**Helsing steps in to help. Other surprises wait inside. **_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Helsing Mansion; Integra's Office

"You called my master" Alucard grinned as he hung from the ceiling in one of his shadow portals.

Integra shot an annoyed stare at the grinning vampire

"Cant you ever use the door?" Integra growled

"Why yes master, I could. Though if I did, I would never get to see that lovely vein in your forehead twitch."

"Alucard just get down here. It is making my neck stiff looking at you up there."

"As you whish master." The still grinning vampire dropped gracefully to the floor "Master I believe you called me here for a reason. A rather bloody reason I hope."

"Yes Alucard. I have been receiving reports of large numbers of freak vampires that are forming an army under the control of a man named Tom Riddle aka. Voldemort."

Alucard started laughing "Flight of death. This man seems to be quite full of him self."

Annoyed Integra continued "More recent reports have mentioned plans that have been set to attack a home on Privet Drive. A rather minor area. Nothing more than one of those perfect little planned communities."

"Ah yes. One of those stagnant places where every thing is the same, all the hedges are perfectly trimmed, where every thing is perfectly "normal". Can't stand those places. They are creepy and…"

"Wait some thing is actually creepy to the all great Alucard. The mighty nosforatu. Greatest of vampires." Integra laughed. "Thanks I needed a laugh."

"Master if you are finished." Alucard growled "I find it strange that such a force would be gathered just to attack such an insignificant place."

"That is what I thought too. Our informants were able to find out why the attack is directed there. The attack is specifically directed at a boy called Harry Potter. We have yet to ascertain the reason for such a vicious attack on a boy who is barely fifteen. The only information we have on the boy is that he is an orphan and lives with his relatives. Other than that he falls completely of the radar. No recent schooling records, no new medical records; it is like he stopped existing after age 11."

"That is strange. Seems to be a lot of work for just one child. " Alucard's interests peaked

"I agree. That is why I want you and Seras to set up an ambush. You are to destroy the freaks and if you can get information out of someone. Then when the threat has been neutralized I want you to bring the boy here for questioning and if needed protection. "

"Fine I have already informed Seras. An idea when the attack will be?"

"Yes. Informant's state that the attack will launch at midnight tomorrow "

"Fine we will be ready. Any power limits?" Alucard asked with a hopeful psychotic grin.

"No. **You Are to** **DESTROY ALL THOSE TRASH VAMPIRES, USE ALL FORCE THAT YOU DEAM NECCEASRY! I don't care what you do as long as civilians are left untouched**"

"Yes my master" With a pleased blood thirsty grin Alucard disappeared from the office.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Next night #4 Privet Drive: Second bedroom

Pain. That was all he could feel. Nothing but excruciating pain. His uncle had just left after the nightly torture session. Vernon had been in a particularly vicious mood and had brought Dudley's metal bat with him. He could barely move due to the broken ribs, one of which he was sure was poking his lung. He was covered in old and new bruises, festering cuts and lacerations, not to mention several fingers, and hid right arm were now broken. Both his legs had been broken his first night there so he could not run away. On top of it all he could barely remember the last time he had ate or drank.

Harry shifted slightly on his blood soaked bed. The Dursley's had always been abusive, but it was worse this year. This year they had some how found out about the death of Cedric. Probably. Dumbledore had told them. Emphasis on the dumb part The Dursley's had taken this as an excuse to lock him up and use him as there own personal punching bag. They even decided that he did not disserve to eat. They also took great joy out of taunting him. Calling him freak, or murder or saying that it was his entire fault for any thing that went wrong. How no one cared or loved him. On top of all this he had nightmares every night. Nightmare of death, blood, and pain. Some made his dream of Cedrics death and Voldemort resurrection seem light.

Harry was glad he had left Hedwig with Hermione. He would never be able to live with himself if the only other creature to show him unconditional love was killed because of him.

"_Do I deserve love? I don't think I do, not anymore. I just cause people to be hurt. All I want is a family. I almost had one with Sirius, but he is still on the run. No any one who gets close dies or gets hurt. I am too dangerous to love. No one will care about me. Not even my friends. Look at how quick they turned against me during the year."_

All these thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he coughed up blood and passed in to darkness.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Privet Drive: Outside

Alucard and Seras were stationed on either end of the street, waiting to ambush the coming attackers. At midnight several loud popping noises announced the arrival of several death eaters and freak vampires.

"Wand wavers! Well this is a supprise. I haven't seen one of them in a few hundred years. I thought they all went in to hiding like cowards. This whole situation just got a bit more fun." Alucard grinned thinking of the blood and battle to come.

Police Girl watch out for the men with sticks. They are more dangerous than you think, but still focus your attack on the freaks

"Yes master"

The two Helsing vampires attacked the freaks and death eaters. The groups of invaders were obviously taken by surprise by the helsing vampires and before they could react had already lost several of their number.

Alucard and Seras both soon covered in blood and gore as they quickly dispatched their enemies. They were merciless. When they ran out of bullets the switched tactics and latterly started to rip the death eaters and vampires apart. In a few moments all the freaks and half of the death eaters were dead. The two blood covered Helsing trash collectors paused their fight and look at the remaining death eaters. One death eater got the courage and fired off a killing curse at Alucard. The death eaters watched the curse, grinning as it hit its target. His grin quickly turned to fear when the curse had no effect. Alucard just grinned and grabbed a hold of the responsible death eater.

"You foolish little magician. I am already quite dead. I have been dead for hundreds of years. Your silly little curse was nothing but a tickle to me."

Alucard laughed as he smelled the waves of fear that rolled of the wizards. The sent was quite intoxicating. Rather like a fine wine Alucard mused.

"Let's find out what secrets your blood holds." Alucard hissed at the death eater in his grasp. He ripped the mask off the terrified man and revealed the blond head of the senior Malfoy. Alucard quickly bit in to the man's throat slowly draining him of his blood. It had been so long since the last time he had partaken of blood so saturated with magic. It was some what bitter with the taint of darkness, but the level of fear still sweetened it. When he was done Alucard ripped the heart out of Malfoy's chest. Terrified by the site the other death eater's disappeared with a pop.

Seras quickly ran up to her master "What did you do? That was a human!"

"First of all police girl" Alucard hissed "I don't need your approval to do any thing. I am your master not the other way around. Secondly Integra told me to get information at any cost and that is what I did. If you actually drank your blood the way you should you would quickly learn that blood contains memories, impressions if you will and when you drink the blood you gain access to those memories." Alucard watched the face of his fledgling. "If it makes you feel any better that man, I use the term lightly, is more of a monster than I with the acts he has committed."

Without further explanation Alucard walked toward #4 Privet Drive. "Come along police girl. We need to get the boy. I now know why they want him and we need to get him some where that is safe"

"Why do they want him?"

"No time to talk about it now. You will find out when I report to Integra."

Speaking of Integra, Alucard opened the mind link he shared with her as servant to master.

"_**Master the targets have been silenced. Only a few non freak targets escaped. I have learned some interesting information from an unwilling (here he smirked) blood donor, but I will have to wait for later to tell you of it. Right now we are going to collect the boy"**_

"_**Fine let me know when you have him, or if any thing goes wrong"**_

"_**As you whish it master"**_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooONothing new here just some editing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all

Hello all. Chapter two edit is here. Summaries and disclaimers are all at the first chapter. I am too lazy to retype it all.

"_**Mental speak"**_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter 2

#4 Privet Drive:

Alucard and Seras quickly broke in to the house. Both were stunned by the scents that reached them. The house was filled with the scents of blood, anguish, and despair. Why would a seemingly normal house smell like that? A small door under the stairs had a strong smell of old blood and pain. Curious Alucard opened the door. Inside at first glance he found cleaning products, and a trunk that seemed to ooze magic. Closer inspection revealed a dusty mattress in the back corner with a child's drawings on the wall, the childish scrawl of Hawries room in crayon and streaks of some thing brown on the wall. One sniff revealed the streaks to be old dried blood.

"_**Master they did not keep a child in here did they?" **_Seras asked through the mind link with her master so their voices would not wake any one up.

"_**I am afraid they did police girl. Come we must find the boy."**_

Quickly the two vampires went up the stairs. The sent of fresh blood growing stronger. The first room was nothing but a rather gaudy spare bedroom with pictures of a fat ugly woman and her dogs. The next room contained a boy that had a rather close resemblance to a fat pig in a wig. With that odiously not being their target they moved to the second to last room. In side that room was a disgusting couple that was peacefully sleeping unaware of the two predators in the house. To Alucard it seemed like a miracle that the rail thin female of the pair had not by squashed in the night by the fat tub of lard that was her husband. Leaving the revolting couple they arrived at the last door.

The door was covered by numerous locks. This was the room that the scents blood, anguish, and despair had originated from. A new sent was starting to come from the room. The sent of approaching death. Quickly Alucard broke the locks off and entered the room. In a pool of blood lay the broken body of their intended target. Parts of the boys' body were grotesquely twisted and blood seeped from his many injuries. From the sound of his labored breathing and the blood oozing from his nose the boy had a punctured lung.

" Master is this that boy Harry we are suppose to find?"Seras gasped out forgetting about not talking out loud.

"Unfortunately it is."

"Did his relatives do this to him?"

"Sadly from what I can tell yes it was and it is not a one time incident, some of these injuries are weeks old. I need you to go down stairs, get that trunk in the cupboard we looked in and wait for me out side." Alucard ordered

"Yes my master." Seras said as she popped out the door

"_**Master Integra" **_Alucard called through his link

"_**What is it Alucard?"**_

"_**The boy. Harry he is dieing."**_

"_**What do you mean? What happened? Did the intruders break through"**_ Integra growled down the link

"_**No we disposed of most of them before they escaped. It seems to be the boy's own family had been physically abusing him. He has been beaten to the point of death, with what I am not sure. It is too late to take him to one of your doctors. There is only one thing left to do if you want him to live. Do I have your permission to turn him?"**_

"_**You seem to care about what happens to him. Why? You usually don't care about what happens to us mortals, unless it suits your needs or I order it"**_

"_**Believe it or not master, I do have some heart, dead as it may be. I may be a monster, but even I would never have done this to a child. From what I can see it has been going on his whole life. Even if what I am proposing to do will leave him an undead creature like myself, it will give him a chance to start over."**_

"_**Are you sure there is no other way for him to survive?"**_

"_**Yes master, there is no other way."**_

"…_**.Fine, do what you need to. We can't afford to let him die. We don't know why that group is after him or why the freaks are joining up. We need him to live to get some of that information Are you sure you can handle another childe?"**_

"_**Yes I can. Now if I am going to do this then I must do it now."**_

"_**Ok Alucard. Good luck and punish the ones that hurt him. No child should have to have that happen."**_ With those final words the link between master and servant was shut off.

Alucard wasted no more time and gently picked up Harry's broken body. The boy was barley breathing; he would have to work fast. Tilting the boys head to the side the master vampire bit in to the pale neck. Quickly draining what little blood was left in the boy's body Alucard pushed the few memories the blood provided to the side to analyze later. Alucard bit his wrists and let the blood flow in to Harry's slack lips.

At first nothing happened, then with a vice like grip Harry griped the bleeding wrist and started sucking on it hard, trying to get at more of the red fluid. Alucard let him continue for a few more moments before detaching Harry from his wrist. Harry struggled to get back to the bleeding appendage before swiftly falling asleep once more as the change started.

Alucard popped a blood pack out of his jacket and sucked on it like a juice box while his new childe changed. Harry's wounds healed, broken bones mended, hair lengthened to his shoulders, he grew a few inches, muscles hardened, and though unseen his once green eyes turned to the same blood red as the master vampire. It was a mercy he was asleep. With all his injuries the change would have been painful.

When all the outward physical changes seemed to be done Alucard gently picked up Harry to carry him out side. As he passed the rooms that held Harry's sleeping tormentors Alucard placed horrific bloody images in to their minds that would slowly drive them insane. A quick death would be too good for them Alucard could not help but grin thinking of the slow drop in to madness that the disgusting people would endure. The screams, the self inflicted wounds produced by trying to get rid of the images. He wished he could watch but time was not on his side. Alas it was not to be.

As he was heading down the stairs he heard several loud popping noises.

"Master you might want get out here!" He heard Seras scream from out side.

Alucard rushed out side careful not to jolt the boy he was holding. When he got out the door he saw the strangest group of people trying to capture his female childe.

One was an old man in a hot pink robe and a long white beard. Another was a man with rather greasy looking long hair and a some what crooked nose. The final was a tired looking man with graying brown hair and a large black dog on a leash that look some what like a nice fluffy version of Alucard's hell hound form. A small breeze brought the sent of a werewolf from the graying man. Well this just got more interesting Alucard thought to him self.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mooney's Cabin: Twenty minutes earlier

Remus and Sirius were staying up late, reminiscing about their old school days. All of a sudden the floo acted up. Remus quickly stood up while Sirius morphed in to a dog. The head of Albus Dumbledore showed up in the flames.

"Ah headmaster how can I help you?" Remus said while Sirius changed back in to a human.

"Sirius, Remus I need you two to meet me over here at the school immediately. The wards around Harry's house have been breached and we are going over to investigate. We shall have to take a portkey over there."

"Right headmaster, step back and we will come through the floo." The two men almost dived through the flames, hurrying to go help the only remnant of their late friend.

On the other side they found themselves in the headmaster's office. The only other people in the room were the headmaster and the potions master.

"Hey, what's Snivels doing here? He hates Harry." Sirius all but screamed

"Calm down my dear boy. Severus is hear because he has the necessary training and supplies in the case that mister Potter is injured. Not to mention he is an accomplished duelist and could help in the case of a fight." Dumbledore soothed

"Fine but I don't have to like him being here. If he even looks at Harry wrong you will have to find yourself a new teacher."

"Duly noted. Now if every on would grab on to this book we can go."

When every one held the book they all disappeared. When they landed on the street they found themselves surrounded by the bodies of several death eaters. It was not a pretty site. Some of the dead men were decapitated, while others had holes in their chests were their heart would have been. The most surprising was the body of Lucius Malfoy. His body had its throat ripped out and a strange hole in his head.

"What could have done this?" Remus asked as the smell of blood slowly overwhelmed him.

"I am not sure but we should hurry and check on Mister Potter." Dumbledore replied

The small group headed over to #4 and saw a person sitting on Harry's trunk on the porch. The person in question was a rather short girl, with spiky blond hair, red eyes, and wearing a rather tight uniform that look like it would pop its buttons any time soon. In her hands she was playing with a strangely shaped piece of metal.

"Who are you?" Snape growled out

Startled the red eyed girl pointed the piece of metal at the group of wizards.

"Mater you might want to get out here!" She screamed

Sensing a possible threat Snape started firing off curses ant the girl. Suddenly the front door opened and out stepped a tall man holding the unresponsive body of a very changed Harry. The man had shoulder length black hair, his eyes were hidden behind a yellow pair of glasses, and he was wearing a red Victorian style suit and hat. The man practically oozed danger. Who was this guy the group of wizards asked them selves.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok that's enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is the pole

Hey Guys wile I am trying tie fix this any one have an opinion on weather or not harry goes to a new house. If so which one.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapter 3**

**Outside #4 Privet Drive: Alucard's point of view**

Alucard used some of his lesser known powers to get a better impression of the wizards. The old one was very powerful in the way of wizards, not much of a match for him but still powerful. He could tell that the old ones appearance was a mask to cover deeper intentions. Weather the intentions were for good or bad could not yet be determined. The grease ball as Alucard internally called him was an enigma. Outwardly he had the look of a stern bitter man, with little room in his heart for the gentler emotions. The mans inner self was of a very lonely, hurt person whose outers shell was nothing but a protection from further hurt. Again very powerful. The werewolf was rather easy to read, as he had few if any masks. He was a gentle person who faced a lot of hardships. Alucard could tell that the man had yet to accept his inner wolf. Sad really because if he did not eventually accept the wolf the transformations would some day kill him. He guessed a year at most before the turmoil between wolf and man killed him. Pity this could be a fur ball he would actually like, not one he would have to kill. Alucard was about to stop his current observations when he notice the wolfs dog was not what it appeared to be. A dog that was not a dog. Well that's interesting Alucard thought to him self. Deciding to leave further observations to later Alucard turned to Seras..

"Come police girl, we have much to do tonight and we have to get your new brotherhere settled."

"Yes master!" came her enthusiastic response.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that." The old one butted in

Alucard quickly turned his attention back to the wizards.

"You do realize that it is rather rude to put your nose in to another person's conversation. I would have thought one as old as you would know that and would at least have to common decency to introduce him self as well as his companions." The vampire said in a tone normally used for ignorant children.

"I might also ask why it is your business on what I do with this boy."

Shocked at some one not showing at least a little respect Dumbledore temporarily dropped his nice old man mask.

"Who do you think you are? I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Realizing that his masked had slipped Dumbledore quickly switched back in to his benevolent grand father mode.

"Sorry if I sounded harsh my boy. I was concerned for Harry when I realized his home was being attacked. Harry is one of my students he was placed here for is own safety. He is a rather large target for a group of very bad men." He finished, the twinkle in his eye going a mile a minute.

Alucard was about to reply when he felt something foreign try to enter his mind. At this Alucard smiled viciously his sharp teeth showing for the first time.

"Why you meddlesome old conjurer. You are quite the sneaky devil. I should warn you if you go poking around in my mind you wont like what you find. In fact what you find may be quite deadly. Opps too late"

"Arrggg.' Screamed Dumbledore before he passed out.

"Well that was interesting. Cant say I did not warn him." Alucard said still grinning maliciously

"Excuse me but what did you do and what are you doing with Harry." Asked the concerned voice of Remus

"Ah the werewolf speaks."

At this Remus filched at the mention of his condition

Again I must ask who you are and why it concerns you. As to what happened to old beardy here… well lets just say he met one of the occupants of my mind."

"Sorry. I am Remus Lupin. Harry is the son of one of my best friends and he is my cub, part of my pack."

At this a rude snort was herd "Oh very touching Lupin. We all know you care for the brat. Please don't make me have to listen to you drivel all day. Just to get this over with so I can go back to my dungeons. I am Severus Snape. Again who are you and what are you doing with the boy?" Snape sneered

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine. I am Alucard. Helsing trash collector among other things and all around bloody pain in the ass. As for the boy I am simply removing him from an abusive situation and am taking him with me. I may return him to you people, I may not. It all remains to be seen."

"Ha Potter abused? I very much doubt that."

Alucard friendly demeanor quickly vanished

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT? HAVE ANY OF YOU LOOKED IN ON HIM?" Alucard snarled. Child abuse pissed him off.

"Oh gods no." Remus moaned

"I will have you know I found him in a pool of his own blood. He was barley alive. I have seen evidence it has gone on for years. If you don't believe me ask the poor excuse for humans. I know you wand wavers have ways of discovering the truth. Besides one step in to that house and you werewolf over there should be able to tell you. The smell was so strong. O Speaking of the wolf. I suggest you learn how to accept the wolf soon or you will die. Now if you will excuse me I must go. Police girl get over here"

Seras quickly moved to her master Harry's trunk still in her hand. Alucard concentrated and pulled up one of his shadow portals. It was harder to do for more than just him. The two vampires and the unconscious boy went through the portal. Before the portal closed a large furry black body jumped through.

"Oh my god. I just realized those were vampires and Sirius just went with them." Remus promptly fainted

"Great how am I going to move two unconscious bodies." Snape groaned

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Please forgive me and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all once again

Hello all once again. I will repeat. I own nothing

_**Mental speech**_

_Thinking (this is mostly Sirius when in dog form but not exclusive)_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapter 4**

**Helsing Mansion: Harry**

Awareness slow started creeping back in to Harry's mind. The first strange thing he noticed was the fact that the bed he was currently laying on was very soft, clean, and comfortable. The Dursleys would have never let him sleep on a good bed. It would have been too good for a "Freak" like him. The next thing he realized was except for a strange twinge in his stomach, he was no longer in pain. Finally deciding that he better see where he was Harry opened his eyes.

To his sock Harry could actually see clearly. He had not been able to see this well since his uncle broke his glasses at the beginning of summer. A noise from the end of his bed finally let Harry know he was not alone. Glancing down he saw a tall man sitting on the end of his bed watching him.

"Ah finally awake I see. Took you long enough mage boy." Said the man

"Mage boy? My name is Harry and who are you? Where am I..." A short pause and Harry realize some thing. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I NOT BREATHING?" screamed Harry as he slowly started to panic.

"HAHAHA I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that little problem." Alucard grinned insanely

"Now if you would calm down a little I might answer your questions."

Alucard waited a bit for his new child to calm. The new ones always panicked.

"You want to know who I am. Well I am Alucard, monster and Helsing trash collector. I am also the one who saved you from your family's tender care. You are currently in one of the basement level rooms in the Helsing mansions. As to why you are not breathing, well that's simple. You are dead."

"Wh-what do you mean I am dead? I am right here. I can't be dead. No no this has to be some trick!" Harry stammered out

"Well I should have said you are undead, not dead dead. To get to the point you are now a vampire."

"You have to be joking. Why would I be vampire?" Harry asked

"You are one because I am one. I turned you. It was the only way to save you. You were mere minutes away from death. Now you are my childe, servant, fledgling, ect."

"Why would you do that? You don't know who I am so why would you help me? What do you mean I am your childe, servant and fledgling? I am not related to you, I am certainly not a servant, and fledgling refers to baby birds. I am not any of those."

"Why would I save you? Well that's simple. No one deserved to be treated like that. Well I shouldn't say no one, but that's for later. When I found you I could tell you were an innocent, some one who never truly got to live. I just gave you the chance to live figuratively speaking. You are my childe because my blood is now in you veins. I took your blood and replaced it with my own. If it were possible to do a paternity test on vampires my name is the only one that would show up. For all intents and purposes I am your father. You are my servant because as you are now you would have to obey any direct order I give you. You could resist of course, but it would cause you great pain. Fledgling is merely a term for a baby vampire, which you are. Now I think that's enough questions for now. More things will be explained over time."

For some strange reason hearing some one say that they were now their parent made Harry feel better. Though being called a baby and having no free will against direct orders was a little disconcerting. He was just a bit freaked out about the whole being a vampire thing. Suddenly a strange but pleasant smell shook him from his thoughts. It smelled sooo good. It made a strange hunger flare up in his body, the twinge in his belly becoming an all consuming need. Harry felt a pain in his mouth as new fangs lengthened for the first time.

All of a sudden a plastic packet came whizzing through the air. Harry reached up and grabbed it with a new speed he formally did not posses. His mind in a haze Harry nuzzled the packet to his face. The sent was coming from inside it. Instincts taking over he quickly bit in to it. A thick somewhat warm liquid rushed in to his mouth.

"_Oh gods what ever it was tasted sooo good"_ Harry thought. The pain in his stomach disappeared as the packet was drained.

Suddenly a dark chuckle snapped Harry out of the haze his mind was in. Looking down at the packet in his hands Harry realized what it was he had been drinking. Blood. Oh gods he had been drinking blood. He really was a monster now, but it had tasted sooo good. What was wrong with him? He should not have enjoyed it.

"Enjoy that did you mage boy? Don't get all bent out of shape about it. We are vampires. We need blood. It's perfectly natural for us to like it." Alucard remarked a dark smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Enjoy it! I don't want to enjoy it. Its blood, from a person. I am a killer now. I don't want to be a killer." Harry cried out blood tears coming out in his eyes. Harry felt an arm come around his shoulder as Alucard sat closer to him.

"Oh cut the theatrics mage boy." Alucard half growled "You are not a killer. First of all it was just a transfusion blood pack. Like the ones you find in a hospital. It was donated. No one was hurt to get it. Secondly you are not a killer because you need blood. You are a predator. Does any one call a wolf a killer when it hunts a deer or a human a killer when they slaughter animals for food? No! You wana know why? It's because it's done for survival. It is needed. No one can survive with out food. Blood is food to us. Nothing else can sustain us. You would be a killer if you went without blood and starved your self. Do you want to know what would happen mage boy?"

"Ok I'll bite. No pun intended. What would happen if I refuse the blood?" A some what calmer Harry asked unknowingly snuggling closer to the body next to him

"Your body's survival instincts would take over and you would go in to a blood rage. There would be no reasoning with you, not way short of true death to stop you. You would suck dry any living thing around you, be it man, woman, or child until your thirst was gone. Then your would mind return to you, you would remember every thing that happened. The terrified expressions on your victims faces, the pain you caused, every thing. I am not telling you this to scare you. I am telling you so you know not to act foolishly in this."

"Oh gods." Harry cried as the full implications of what could happen weighed on him.

"Well then if were done with that lets go meet the other people here. Oh and mage boy, if you tell any one of all this touch feely crap that went on here I will hurt you." Alucard said the insane grin back on his face.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Helsing Mansion: Sirius**

"_Arrgg where the hell am I?!_ "

Sirius growled to him self. Still in his dog form Sirius was exploring the place he had found himself in.

"_Mental list to self 1. Stop acting before thinking. Doing that lands me in bad situations. 2. find Harry 3. Get the hell out of here. There that's not so bad. Well shit Azkaban really did screw me up. I am freaking talking to my self. Then again how am I talking to my self? I am a dog. I am so screwed up."_ Sirius ranting continued along this line for quite awhile.

"Well what do we have here hmm? Well how did you get in big guy?" A strange voice broke in to Sirius's ranting.

"_Oh shit! I have been caught_." Sirius thought.

The older gentleman bent down to read Sirius collar. Sirius meanwhile was trying to act as dog like as possible.

"Hmmm. Well boy your collar says your name is padfoot, but you don't have an owners name or address on here. I wonder if you belong to one of the men. I guess there's nothing for it except to take you to Integra. Maybe she will know who you belong to."

With that the gentleman pulled a piece of wire from his gloves and improvised a leash for the dog.

"_Aww shit I HATE leashes" _grumbled Sirius to himself._ "Where the hell is he taking me? I need to try to escape to find Harry. I will have to wait for the opportunity to get free."_

Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at two large double doors. The man that held his leash knocked on the doors. A minute later a feminine voice told them to enter.

"Walter why to you have an overly large and smelly dog with you?" asked the blond from behind the desk, a cigar smoking in her hand.

"_Hmm not bad. Get her out of that suit and in to a dress she would be quite lovely. If I was not on the run I think I would be interested in her. Wait did she just call me smelly? That's just not nice I am not smelly." _Sirius wined

"I found him wandering around the first floor hall. His collar has his name on it but no owner information. I was wondering if it may be one of the new recruit's animal."

"Yes he may be. Well I can't take care of it now. Alucard and his new servant are coming up. Just give him some thing to eat in the kitchens. I will ask Alucard later if he knows were it belongs. In fact it almost looks like one of his hounds."

"As you whish Sir Integra."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok going to stop here for now.. Please review. If you don't I will hunt you down. Muahahahahahhahahahahh :p


	5. Chapter 5

Ron: nice

OMG! Please forgive me. I have been so negligent on update this story. I hope to update faster in the future. I was just rereading my story and realized how crappy it really is. I will fix what I have written already \ but will endeavor to do better in later chapters. Oh any ideas and helpful hits for writing this better will be greatly appreciated.

_**Mental speech**_

_Thinking (this is mostly Sirius when in dog form but not exclusive)_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapter 5**

**Hellsing Mansion: Outside Integra's office**

"Ok my little mage boy..."

"Harry"

"What?" growled Alucard annoyed at being interrupted

"My name is Harry."

"Oh I know. I just like calling you mage boy. You will have to meet my other childe police girl later. In a way she is your sister."

"So you're not going to stop calling me that are you? Wait! What? I have a sister!!" Harry asked

"Nope I like calling you that. Why yes you do have a sister. Do to the fact you are both my children. You are in essence vampiric siblings!" Alucard grinned

"Arrgg! Why don't people tell me these things" Harry groaned

"Why I just did. Any way before I was so rudely interrupted. I am taking you to see my master. So indirectly I guess she would be your master. I need you to stay here until you either hear a gun shot, or you are called. "A small insane smirk was forming on Alucard's face

"Ok" was Harry's only reply but it was not heard. Alucard was internally muttering not realizing he was projecting the thoughts to his childe. (_an. _he may be powerful but he's not perfect, he can have accidents. Hehehe)

"_**Hmm I wonder if I can make that vein in master's forehead twitch again. Hehehe such a lovely vein. Ooooooo I wonder if I can make it pop. Hehehe…"**_

"_**Ummm hello?"**_

"_**What? Oh oops. Sorry about that mage boy. I was distracted. Any way are you ready?"**_

"_**Uhh yeah I thinks so. When were you going to tell me about this little development and did you fail to mention any other strange quirks?"**_

"_**Ahh yes this is just one of many perks of the master childe bond between vampires. I think I will let you figure out the rest you're self. It is too much fun watching you squirm."**_

"_**You're such an ass."**_

"_**Aww is that any way talk to you master/dark father? You should be more respectful."**_

"_**Yeah yeah what ever."**_

Alucard chuckled at this show of attitude from his newest childe. It showed that the boy had not yet been broken by his odious family.

"Remember wait here till you're called." Alucard said as he walked in to the office.

"Yes master." Harry called sarcastically

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Helsing Mansion: Inside Integra's Office**

"Well will wonders never cease? You actually came through a door Alucard. What took you s long?" Integra muttered a cigar clamped tight in her lips.

"Why my master, I would never want to be called predictable. I was delayed by my new fledgling."

"Speaking of your new servant, what is your opinion of his mental and physical state at this time?"

Turning serious Alucard answered. "Physically he is healed and is quite strong. Mentally he has many scars. Luck would have it that he was not broken but his harsh treatment. From what I have gotten from his memories he is starved for affection and any type of familial attachments. At the same time he feels unworthy of such things. I feel he would do well here. The way the organization is set up would give him the feelings and attachments he needs. He is already feeling hope in the idea that Seras could be a sister for him. I would suggest waiting to have him do any field work though. He is not ready for that. I would suggest having him assist Walter for a time. It would help him adjust to being accepted and would given him a sense of purpose."

"I will agree to your suggestions. You would know what is best for him. How is he accepting his new status as an undead?"

"He is doing well. He was understandably upset at his change, but has accepted it remarkably fast. He has even drank the blood." Alucard grinned at his final statement

"I suspect his quick acceptance comes from the fact that he is friends with another creature. A werewolf who has helped him in many ways."

"Hmm. That is an interesting development. I assume you will also be training him." Integra's blue eyes bored in to her servants gaze.

"Yes I will. He has magic as well as the vampiric powers he will gain in time. He will given time he will be very powerful. I know how to train him in both. In my time I once knew some very powerful mages, before their race went into hiding and became the weakened stagenet worms they are today."

"Very well I will leave it all to you. Bring the boy in. I whish to see him for myself."

"As you whish my master." Alucard rose and went to the door

"Mage boy time for you to meet my master."

Harry walked in to the office. He looked around the room. It was rather large and imposing. On one wall was a large picture of a rather stern looking man. In the middle of the room was a large hard wood desk. Behind the desk sat a stern looking woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She resembled the man in the picture. Looking stern, a cigar clamped firmly between her lips the woman spoke to him.

"So Mr. Potter you have been informed about your new status as an undead?"

"Yes mam"

"Don't call me mam. It's Sir for I am a knight of England. Do you know what this organization does?"

"No Sir."

"This is the Helsing organization. We destroy the undead creatures of the night in defense of the Queen and church. This is the sworn duty of my family and its employees. We in essence hunt down and destroy vampires."

Integra looked across her desk in to the eyes of the fledgling vampire before her. He look so small and frightened.

"So are you going to kill me then? Harry asked

Integra was impressed. For all the fear she knew he had, his voice had not quavered at all.

"Not at all. Why would we waste time to save you if we were just going to kill you? You will be like the other two vampires that work here. Don't worry you wont have to do field work for awhile yet. Instead you will be trained in your vampiric powers and magic by Alucard. When you are not working with Alucard you will be assisting my butler Walter. Don't let his age fool you. Walter will have much to show you."

Harry was shocked red eyes wide "You know about magic? You are going to let me stay?"

"Yes we know about magic, in fact we know all about you and your past. Besides we can't let an untrained, uncontrolled vampire wizard on the loose. It would not look good for our organization. Another thing the problems of the magic world sound like some thing that my organization should help handle. A dark monster on the loose, threading English citizens. This Voldemort of yours is just the type of monster we handle."

"So I can stay here, you won't make me leave?"

"Did we just not cover it?" Integra snapped

All of a sudden an ear to ear grin, that scarily looked like one of Alucard's grins spread across Harry's face. He was so happy. He had some place to stay, some place were people would help him. Better yet he had a chance for a family. A weird blood drinking family, but a family just the same.

Integra watched the emotions flash across the childes face. She became worried when she say the slightly insane grin on his face. She looked to Alucard to see his reaction. To her surprise he looked pensive, if not slightly pleased.

_**What are you thinking Alucard? What has you so pleased? **_

_**I am not thinking master; I am merely listening to his thoughts. There is no need to worry. He looks like that because he is so happy. He is happy because for the fist time he feels hope. He has some where permanent to stay and a possible family. He is actually seeing this whole situation of becoming a vampire as a blessing.**_

Integra was shocked. How bad was this boy's life before that he viewed eternal damnation as a vampire a blessing?

"Well then I believe that we have covered every thing for tonight. You will have tonight off so that you may get use to your new self. Alucard I also want you to introduce him to Walter and Seras tonight. I believe you will find Walter down in the kitchen. Have Walter set him up in his new room."

"As you whish master. Come mage boy let us go and bug Walter."

"For the last time my name is Harry!"

"What ever. Now come along."

With that Alucard wrapped Harry and himself in his shadows and sunk through the floor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Well there you have it folks I finally put out a new chapter after almost a year of silence.

I hope to have the next one out soon. :)


End file.
